Mother's Day Magic
by greenpineapple
Summary: This is a collection of three short stories that span from Artemis' past to his future on Mother's Day. The characters are a little ooc but in a cute way. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy Mother's Day!


**Hi world, long time no see. I had some inspiration and decided to write a story in honor of Mother's Day. I realize that Artemis and some of the other character are probably ooc because it is so hard to keep them in character when you are writing about emotional topics while still giving off the right message. Anyways, the stories that follow take place on the past, the present, and then the future Mother's days. I hope you like them and happy Mother's Day.**

Past

Artemis sat in the leather backseat of the limo that glided him back to Fowl Manor. His young face was creased as though he was a wizened philosopher and not a seven year old. His loyal bodyguard/chauffeur Butler glanced back at his young charge through the rear view mirror. As though the boy could sense eyes on him he looked up and met the Eurasian man's gaze. The steely blue eyes of the youth didn't waver as he coolly questioned, "What is it Butler? You obviously want to say something."

Butler dutifully responded to Artemis' inquisition, "Today is Mother's Day."

The boy resisted rolling his eyes," Yes butler I'm aware of that."

"I was wondering what you were planning on doing for_ your_ mother"

"Why do you think I have planned anything for Mother? What has she done recently for me? Butler, I was honestly contemplating passing of this ridiculous card my teacher forced me to make in class today. That reminds me, will you set up a conference with Father so I can tell him about the lawsuit he could set up against Ms. Fredrick? She actually thought it was acceptable to use-"

"Artemis, stop for just one second."

Butler's gravelly voice interrupted Artemis causing the boy to incredulously look up from the laptop he had taken out of his backpack.

"Most of the time I let you do whatever you plan on doing don't I?" Butler didn't pause for a response," Well this is the one time that I am putting my foot down. You are going to do something for your mother, and it is going to be impressive because I expect nothing less even on one of your bad days. Mother's Day isn't about tallying up favors and making a cheesy card, it's about showing her that you appreciate all the little things she does every day."

"Butler, Mother doesn't assist me frequently every day," came Artemis's haughty reply," I don't wait around for her I do things for me. I know how to dress myself."

It was very true as Artemis strode down the Manor's front stairs every morning dressed impeccably in an Armenian suit that would later on become something like his calling card.

Butler sighed," Artemis, you know what I mean. It's not specific things like laying out your clothes; it's what she does without fail like asking you how your day was that proves that she loves you. And I don't want to argue with you because we both know you would win," Butler added when he saw the telltale expression on Artemis' face that revealed itself when he was countering a renowned professor' theory or beating a master chess player on the fifth turn. "Please just think about it," he concluded as the crunch of gravel under tires hinted at their return to the manor.

Artemis opened his door slowly, deep in thought as he crunched over to his massive oak front doors. The limo pulled away as Butler returned the car to the garage. As soon as his loafer clicked onto the cool marble interior of the main hall he could hear Angeline Fowls melodious voice calling from the pristine drawing room," Arty? How was your day?"

Instead of reprimanding her about calling him Arty or telling her that school was a waste of his precious time he replied simply," Educational, Mother," and then added after a pause," Thank you for asking. I have some work to do up in my study, but I will be down later."

Artemis plodded up the spiraling stairway his mind already occupied with ideas of a present for his mother.

In the other room Angeline sat in wonder on a plush magenta couch at her son's reply. Then a smile graced her lips and her pale beautiful eyes misted slightly. "Happy Mother's Day to me," she whispered and her melancholy message echoed through the room.

Present

"Come on Artemis," came Miles' muffled voice through the older brother's solid oak door," Beckett is all ready to go and Juliet says that if you don't come out within the next minute she is going to break in and drag you out herself."

The boy in question smiled at his young sibling's earnest calls and glanced down at the speech he had written the previous day. Taking a meditative breath he walked across the white carpet that covered his bedroom floor and opened the door.

"Okay Miles," Artemis relented, smiling," Let's go."

Miles barely concealed a giggle when he took in his strange brother's appearance. Then they both walked down the hallway until they were standing before the doors that opened into the Fowl sitting room. Miles knocked three times which was the signal for Beckett to introduce the two other fowl brothers.

From their position in the hallways they heard Beckett say," And now Mom, Juliet, Butler, and Dad I would like to introduce-," at this Artemis smiled, it had taken a half-an-hour of practice to get him to pronounce the word properly,"-Miles and Artemis!"

The sounds of clapping buzzed and then Artemis opened the door and held it open for his brother.

As Angeline Fowl looked at Artemis in wonder the mastermind spoke," Your first present is this outfit, since we all know how much you beg for me to look more "normal"."

The jeans and black t-shirt that hung to Artemis' frame were so radically different that he earned a round of applause which caused his face to burn. Juliet who had helped orchestrate this show took a bunch of pictures while giggling.

Then Miles stepped forward, "Mom, for Mother's Day I made you this," This was his cue to pull a silver locket out from behind his back. "I welded it myself," he called proudly.

Artemis Fowl II leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear, "Don't worry, dear, he had supervision."

As soon as the locket was in her hands it was on her slender neck. She opened it and saw a picture that the family had taken at the beach. It had been one of the few occasions where all of the members of the family had agreed to go on a fun outing and the day was one of her favorite memories.

"Sweetie, I love it!" Angeline smiled lovingly pulling Miles into her lap.

Beckett stepped up from where he had been sitting next to his dad. "My turn!," he yelled excitedly. He ran over to Butler and the man gave the card that Beckett had given to him for safekeeping. The toddler skipped over and thrust the card into her awaiting hand and without waiting for her reaction jumped on her lap beside his twin.

Angeline smiled fondly as she took in the crayon scribbles and markings that could have been one of two things; a cat juggling a hoard of oompaloompas or a beaver eating a corn dog. The mother squeezed Beckett tight," Thank you Beckett, I love it."

And then it was Artemis standing alone in front of his family, he cleared his throat and recalled his memorized speech.

Juliet waited in eager anticipation, hoping that her suggestions about putting his heart and not brain into the writing process had helped.

Artemis Senior waited to hear what his son had written. He was already joyous inside because a strange premonition was telling him that he would be proud of how far Artemis had come from his cruel origin.

Butler stood like a statue but inside he was nervous for Artemis. "Pull yourself together man," he thought to himself, "this is Artemis we're talking about." It was one of the few times where that thought didn't ease him conscious. "Why did it have to be feelings?"

Both Miles and Beckett were wondering how long until there was going to be cake.

To put a stop to his family's pondering he began," Mom, today is a day dedicated to you, and I am not referring to you as mothers as a species-,"this got Artemis a couple of laughs,"-today we all appreciate what you do and have done for us. But it goes farther than the general us, I mean me specifically," Artemis took a quick deep breath," you have always been forgiving and caring and I've not been the best at showing you that I notice. But you do it anyways, and today I wanted to come out and say thank you. Thank you for making me wear "normal" clothes, and embarrassing me in front of Holly, for making me soup when I was sick, and for caring for me when I didn't think anyone could. I love you Mom. Happy Mother's Day."

Angeline stood up causing the twins to roll giggling into the lap of their stunned father. She quickly walked over to her oldest son, the boy who could not have made her prouder and hugged him. She sniffed and wiped her tears with the hand behind his back, "I love you so much Arty, so much."

Future

Holly was smiling idly as she walked down the street in Haven towards her home. "Wow, that day at the spa was actually nice," she thought to herself. Before becoming a mom, being pampered was never a desire of hers but after three years of taking care of a little girl and not paying any attention to herself opinions tend to change. As she neared the forest green house she called home she noticed that something was different, something smelled...delectable.

Suddenly eager to be home she raced up the paved sidewalk, past the lilacs blooming in the garden, and up and though the white front door. Following her nose like a bloodhound she wound though the lower floor until she found herself to be in the dinning room. All the lights were off which instantly would have had alarm bells ringing if her olfactory senses weren't overtaking her brain. However, a poorly concealed giggle did catch her attention but even so she nearly jumped through the roof in surprise when suddenly the lights turned on and her family yelled, "Surprise! Happy Mother's Day!"

Then a little voice with a lisp reserved for only the cutest toddlers cooed, "Did we get 'ya Mommy? Did we get 'ya?"

"You got me Thia," Holly laughed and she went to scoop up her little girl.

"I told you she would be surprised Thia," Artemis laughed good-naturally and went to give his wife a hug.

Forsythia (Thia) Fowl had frizzy auburn hair inherited from her mother that was constantly in a battle to escape twin braids that hung mid-way down her back. She was the same size as a human three-year-old but this was no problem because one of Artemis' many inventions was one that allowed Holly to change her size. Her fiery temper tantrums put Commander Root to shame and her wit was always either a cause for amusement or a timeout. But as Holly hugged her daughter she couldn't help but notice the striking glacier blue eyes that twinkled back at her.

"How was the spa Holls?" Artemis asked.

"Relaxing," Holly sighed contentedly and then placed Thia back on the kitchen floor.

"Mommy, I have another surprise for you!" Thia insisted while tugging gently at her shirt hem, "Come on, over her, oh wait, Daddy get'er"

Artemis laughed and covered Holly's eyes as their child led her forward towards the table. Then at a signal released by Thia, Artemis uncovered the elf's eyes with a flourish. A delicious feast lay on the spotless table which was undoubtedly the cause for the mouthwatering scent. Salads, cookies, and other fairy dishes were piled high but the food that caught Holly's eye was, ironically, Holly berry pie.

Although toxic to humans, Holly berries were the blueberries of the elven race and when baked into a flaky pie crust it had been known to turn Holly a little nuts.

"Ohhh, this is so nice Thia," Holly praised and gave her another hug while mouthing,"Thank you," to Artemis.

Artemis smiled, "Happy Mother's Day."

**That was it, I hoped you liked it. Please review if you have a minute, or a second, I read every single one and each one makes a difference. Thank you for reading this!**

**Until next time,**

**-greenpineapple**


End file.
